


Compromise

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Derek, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Elbow-deep fisting, Fisting, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Top Derek, Top Stiles, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Derek wanted to read, but Harley had other ideas. They compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same rules apply as stated in the first part of this series. Don't like = don't read. If you do like it, consider giving a Kudos and/or let me know what you think/want to see more of in the comments.

It wasn’t too unusual for Derek to wear an extra large aluminum butt plug around the house as he went about his daily routine or to find him reading in the nude when it was hot out. This particular afternoon he had draped a waterproof fuck sheet over the couch to protect it from stray strands of lube and was in the middle of a particularly interesting book when he felt a hot tongue lick his dick. He glanced down and gave Harley an annoyed look at being distracted. The dog responded by taking the first couple inches into his muzzle.

“Cut it out, I’m trying to read.”

This time Harley opened his jaw wide and licked Derek’s entire cock _and_ balls into his mouth. Then _swallowed_.

“Fuck, alright! So you want to be used as a cock warmer? Let’s do it properly.”

He extracted his drool-covered dick and brought the dog up to lie on him, chest to chest, then inserted his semi-hard cock in Harley’s ass all the way to the hilt. He hadn’t bothered with fingering or adding lube as he had scented that Harley was already dripping with it and Peter’s cum, clearly having been fucked not that long ago. It made him wonder which of them was more of a slut.

He put his arm behind Harley to support him as he leaned forward to grab the TV remote from the coffee table, which also had the effect of more firmly seating Harley on his dick as more of Peter's cum leaked out and slicked the way. It added to the low-level pleasure from the heavy butt plug pressing up against his prostate, but he mostly ignored both sensations in favor of turning on the TV to play some PBS Space Time videos from YouTube. Harley fidgeted a bit to try to get more stimulation but settled down to nap on Derek’s shoulder with his tail draped over Derek's balls after realizing that Derek had no intention of taking things further than keeping his cock warm.

 

And that’s exactly how Stiles found them when he got home from class an hour later. “Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back.”

Derek amusedly listened to Stiles cursing as he rummaged around in their bedroom. He came back a couple minutes later naked and in the process of drenching his arm in lube. There was so much that it was oozing off the bottom of his arm in thick globs.

“I,” Stiles pointed to himself, “am going to fist you,” he pointed at Derek, “and you are going to show me what that super booty of yours can do.”

“As you wish,” Derek smirked as he slouched further down on the couch to allow better access. The movements roused Harley who looked around to see what was up.

Stiles dropped between his spread legs and pulled the butt plug out, causing Derek to grunt and his hips to twitch upward a bit into Harley as the widest part left him. “Fuck, so perfect,” Stiles marveled as Derek’s ass gaped after it was out. “And your dick. Have you been hard this entire time?”

Derek preened, “I may have been edging a bit, yeah.”

“Ok big bad wolf, let’s see how much longer you can last under dual stimulation,” Stiles challenged as he easily slid four fingers into the space where Derek’s butt plug had been. He twisted them a little, then backed off enough to add his thumb. His whole hand slipped in with only a small amount of resistance then wiggled around to find the path forward. Stiles worked a little deeper so his wrist was in all the way, then backed off a bit before going a little deeper than that. He only pulled all the way out if he felt he needed to add a bit more lube so that he could make the game last a bit longer as he knew repeatedly going all the way out then back in would be more likely to set Derek off.

By the time Stiles got most of his forearm in, Derek was hugging a panting Harley to his chest with his cock feeling the hardest it had ever been and releasing a steady flow of pre-cum into Harley’s ass. Harley’s own cock had poked its way out and was rubbing against his abs leaving a thin trail of pre-cum in the dips. He gave a long, low moan as Stiles’s elbow started to go in and then backed off. He had taken deeper - much deeper - before, but not while also having edged his cock for well over an hour.

“Ready?” Stiles asked as he removed his arm and added more lube for a final time. He was also rock hard and eager to get off.

“Yeah,” Derek panted into Harley’s fur.

Stiles slid in to the elbow, pulled back until Derek’s rim was back around his wrist, then repeated the motion while picking up speed. Derek weakly removed one arm from around Harley to grip the dog’s cock behind the knot, which caused a chain reaction. Harley attempted to hump his fist but didn’t get far while wrapped around Derek’s torso. The movement of Harley’s ass sliding up and down his cock was still more than enough to set off Derek’s orgasm as he clenched around Stiles’s arm and shifted to let his knot grow. That brought Harley to a climax as he spurted cum on Derek’s abs and clenched around Derek’s knot, prolonging his orgasm.

For his part, Stiles had paused after going elbow deep one last time and did his best not to cum at the sight before him. He waited for Derek to finish, then slowly slide his arm out of Derek’s ass and replaced it with his cock. It only took a few thrusts before he was cumming too.

“I love you,” Stiles said as he sprawled out on the couch next to Derek and kissed him. Harley started licking their faces from where he was still stuck on Derek’s knot. “Yes, we love you too Harley. Needy dog,” he teased.

“You don’t even know,” Derek said exasperatedly. “He came in here and started licking my dick while I was reading; looking for attention even though Peter had already fucked him earlier.”

Stiles just shook his head in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter named Harley so he could make jokes about riding his Harley, taking his Harley out for a spin, etc. Harley is also a Labrador, so he also tends to say "if you need me, I'll be in my lab." Stiles and Derek groan at his bad jokes, but are amused all the same. Harley thinks it's all great fun and enables Peter.
> 
> Do you see something I've used but haven't tagged? I may not have realized that it had a name or simply overlooked it in the process of tagging, so let me know and I'll add it if it applies.
> 
> Finally, while I don't have a schedule for posting, there will be more works in this series. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0).


End file.
